Two FBI Agents, a Witch, a Wardrobe and a Prophecy
by FannyR
Summary: X Files & Narnia crossover. Set during Emily. The inhabitants of Narnia need help, will our agents be able to help them get rid of the Dark Witch? And what about that prophecy concerning two lovers? MSR
1. Chapter one: finding one, missing two

**DISCLAIMER**: The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis, not me!

Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Diana Fowley etc. are the creations and property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and the Fox Broadcasting Corporation

_The lines I've quoted from the book come in italic._

_I'll continue quoting lines from the original story as I want to stick to C.S. Lewis true story. The X-Files characters are just an additional element to the original story. Their presence will bring along some changes but almost all the characters from **The Lion, the Witch and Wardrobe** will be present

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

**_Finding one, Missing two

* * *

_**

"You said you wanted to see me" explained Mulder.

"Yes, please come in" answered Scully.

"What happened?" asked Mulder, slightly worried about his partner and followed her into the living-room.

"Sit down please" ordered Scully while taking place on the couch.

"You…you seem confused" stammered Mulder. Now he was sure that something was wrong with her.

"Mulder…

Several months ago, I learned that as a result of my abduction, of what they did to me, I cannot conceive a child. And know I just found out that I have a little three-year old girl. I need the truth. Mulder look me in the eye and tell me what has really been done to me during my abduction" said Scully on a determined tone.

"I never expected this… I thought I was protecting you…" said Mulder slowly

"By lying?

Mulder! Why would they do this to me?" asked Scully confused.

"I only know that genetic experiments were being done, that children were being created" explained Mulder.

"Children being created for who?"

"For who, for what, I don't know" he said.

"But you are going to help me find out; aren't you?" asked Scully hopefully, staring into Mulder's beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'll help you" replied Mulder, sounding very convincing.

"That little girl, Emily is her name…

Mulder, she's very sick, she suffers from a rare type of autoimmune haemolytic anaemia. I talked to her doctor a few days ago. Her treatment is only experimental. She's a subject in a clinical trial, where they're developing gene therapies for several blood disorders.  
When I asked doctor Calderon what her prognosis was, he just told me that he couldn't say. He explained that these were ongoing double-blind trials and that it could be years before we have any results"

From the heartrending tone of her voice as well as her sad look; Mulder immediately knew how much Scully cared for that child and already loved it. He searched for the best words to tell her in this painful moment, and it didn't matter how hard he tried, he could not find them. In the end he thought that maybe the simplest words were the most right ones.

"I'm sorry" he said softly and took her hand, giving it a little squeeze like he always did. But this time Scully wouldn't smile at his gesture, instead she leaned back and continued with her explanations.

"There's more…I got very strange phone calls, informing me that someone needed my help. I had them traced and that's how I found out about Emily. However the voice on the phone was not Emily's voice, neither was it her mother's" explained Scully.

"Whose voice was it then?" asked Mulder intrigued by her affirmations.

"I know it might sound absurd but…I think it was Melissa's"

Mulder found it hard to believe what he had just heard, did Scully really say she had talked to someone who was dead?

"What did she say exactly?"

"Not much… only that someone needed my help; that I should go and help" said Scully.

"You believe that the person you're supposed to help is Emily?"

"I do…Otherwise it wouldn't make any sense. Her parents were both murdered and I feel that their death is somehow closely linked to Emily."

"Then what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know yet, but I know that your help would be precious…whatever I decide to do"

"Do you have any ideas about who might be the murderer?" asked Mulder.

"No, not really. At first I thought it might be the father who had killed the mother because she wanted to stop Emily's treatment, but then… he too was murdered, so I'm no longer sure. I want to help resolve this case, but for the moment, Emily is my priority".

"I understand you"

"You see I never realised how much I wanted to become a mother, until I could no longer have this chance. Now.., that little girl is there... she's mine and I'm going to to everything to keep her safe".

They were interrupted by the ringing of Scully's mobile phone.

"Sorry, just one minute" she said apologetically and stood up.

She left the living-room and went into the hallway, apparently not wanting him to hear her conversation, but Mulder could grab a few bricks of it, even if he would pretend the contrary later, because conventions require it of a well-mannered man.

It had something to do with the little girl.

A few instants later she entered the room, smiling brightly.

"Mulder?"

"Yes"

"Did you plan anything this afternoon apart from coming to see me?"

"No, nothing"

"I just had the woman from the children's center on the phone. She said that I could drop in and spend some time with Emily… and I thought that you might want to see her too…"

"Of course"

"So-" asked Scully.

"Let's go" replied Mulder.

They both smiled and Scully felt thankful for having such a reliable and trustworthy friend.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the children's center and went straight to the special-needs ward. Mulder was happy for Scully but at the same time he was afraid of what they would discover. He feared the truth about Emily's conception and for the first time he hoped to be mistaken.

Emily who tended to be such a shy girl with strangers, immediately felt at ease with Mulder. He made her laugh at their first meeting by imitating Mr. Potato Head, and as a consequence of it, won the little girls trust and love.

The three of them spent a wonderful afternoon, playing, joking and laughing together. Scully couldn't hide her surprise when she saw how fantastic Mulder was in dealing with children and told him he would make an amazing father. Mulder blushed at her comment, which Emily found very amusing, but he took it as compliment, especially if it was coming from her.

Unfortunately good moments are always too short and the end of their afternoon together had come quickly. With a heavy heart Mulder and Scully had to leave Emily but promised to be back very soon.

The presence of Mulder at Scully's side had made a good impression on the social worker, who was in charge of Emily till the definitive custody of Scully was approved. The fact that she was a single unmarried woman and had a very dangerous job surely was disadvantageous, but she was Emily's biological mother and that gave her a privileged position.

Scully appeared more joyful, more courageous when Mulder was next to her. They completed each other perfectly thought the social worker.

* * *

Mulder spent the night at Bill's house and shared a room with Scully, to Bill's great displeasure. So he was at her side when she got another of these strange phone calls. Again Scully was told to go and help. Like the previous times, they had the call traced and found out that it had been made from the children's center. Scully immediately started panicking and Mulder didn't manage to calm her down, as he himself feared that something might have happened to Emily. They dressed quickly and headed towards the children's center.

Scully banged at the door like made, fearing the worst. A young woman, who seemed very confused, hastily opened the door wondering who might disturb her at such an hour.

"What is it? What's the matter?" she asked while both agents entered the ward.

"Has anyone been here in the last half-hour?" enquired Mulder.

"No! What's going on?" the woman's tone became more threatening.

Neither Mulder nor Scully cared to explain to the supervisor what they were worried about. Emily's safety was their main concern. They went straight to the little girl's room and tried to be as quiet as they could in order not to waken the other children. No one can describe how relieved they both felt when they saw that she was sleeping peacefully in her bed. However this serene look was just an appearance. Emily's forehead was sweaty and she was breathing hard, the phone call had been a warning, something was wrong with that little girl.

Scully touched her forehead and anxiety could be read in her eyes the second that followed.

"She's burning up!" exclaimed Scully.

"I'll call 911" said the supervisor and left the room.

"Can you carry her to the entrance hall?" asked Scully turning to Mulder.

He nodded and carefully lifted Emily.

Scully left him alone and followed the supervisor, who had gone downstairs and was waiting for the ambulance.

* * *

He had hardly taken her into his arms that the little girl started to stammer something "Not… downstairs…not hospital…"

"Dana and I are with you, nothing will happen to you sweetie…" whispered Mulder gently and rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Please…the third door on your right…open the wardrobe…please… you are my friend" stuttered Emily.

Mulder hesitated for a moment, he thought about Scully who was waiting downstairs and the face she made when she realized that Emily had fever, he didn't want to hurt her, but then he decided to follow the girl's advice and carried her to that room with the wardrobe. Arrived just in front of the wardrobe, Emily asked to be put down.

"What are you looking for" asked Mulder.

"Doctors can't heal me" whispered Emily.

"They'll find something, all they need is time" explained Mulder.

"I like you, you are different"

"What do you mean Emily?"

"You are not like all the other adults, you are different from Dana, you believe"

Mulder stared at Emily, not knowing what to reply to her affirmation. Sure he believed in paranormal activities more that other people did, but why did that make him so different?

"I don't understand…" said Mulder.

"They need your help"

"Who? Emily, please tell me who needs help?"

"If you are my friend and if you trust me, you will see and you will be able to help" said Emily.

"I trust you" replied Mulder calmly.

"Give me your hand and promise that whatever will happen, you won't tell it to anyone, that you will keep the secret"

"I promise"

Then Emily unlocked the huge wooden wardrobe and cautiously opened it. She closed her eyes, hoping that Mulder could see, and that he was that person everyone expected over there in Narnia. They needed his help, she thought.

She climbed into the wardrobe and indicated Mulder to do the same. He looked stunned and wasn't quite sure that this was the right thing to do, but then he saw Emily, her sweaty face and he knew that he would do everything that could possibly appease her suffering, and in this case it meant climbing into a wardrobe. Mulder saw that there were several coats hanging up and he wondered if there would be enough space for the two of them. He had to bend down in order to get in, which Emily found quite funny. As soon as they were both inside, Emily closed the wardrobe. _Very soon, Mulder who was still holding Emily's hand went further into the wardrobe and found that there was a second row of coats hanging up behind the first one. He wondered why they would need so many long woman coats in a children's center, but then decided that it was just one more of these queer items to add to his list ofeven more strange things._

_It was quite dark in there and Mulder kept one arm stretched out in front of him so as not to bump into the back of the wardrobe. He took a step further in, then two or three steps- always expecting to feel woodwork against the tips of his fingers._ But he could not feel it. Emily who was just next to him started giggling. "This is not an ordinary wardrobe Mulder" she said freeing her hand and then pushing the folds of the coat aside to make room for Mulder and her. The two of them went on a few steps further, and for a moment Mulder thought that the wardrobe was endless, but then he noticed that there was something crunching under their feet and that they no longer felt the hard smooth wood of the floor of the wardrobe but something soft and powdery and extremely cold. He looked up and discovered a huge snowy landscape.

While Mulder and Emily were entering the world of Narnia, Scully was waiting downstairs for the ambulance to come, and slowly began to wonder why Mulder was taking so long. She was impatient and worried.

"I'll go upstairs and check if everything is alright" said Scully to the supervisor who had been waiting here with her for the past five minutes.

But when she arrived upstairs she found no Mulder and no Emily in the dormitory. She turned on the light because she thought she had been mistaken, but no, they weren't here. She left the dormitory and opened each door on that floor shouting "Mulder! Emily! Where are the two of you?" but no answer came from them, as they could no longer hear her…

TBC...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter two: Emily's healing, Mr Tumnus

**DISCLAIMER**: The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis, not me!

The lines I've quoted from the book come in italic.

I'll continue quoting lines from the original story as I want to stick to C.S. Lewis true story. The X-Files characters are just an additional element to the original story. Their presence will bring along some changes but almost all the characters from **The Lion, the Witch and Wardrobe** will be present

* * *

_AN: thanks to Andrea35 for reviewing!_

_Sorry but you'll have to wait for chapter three to see Scully enter the wardrobe...

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

_**Emily's healing and the meeting with Mr. Tumnus

* * *

**_

When he climbed out of the wardrobe, Mulder had a brief look at the surroundings. _With surprise he found out that they were standing in the middle of a wood at night-time, with snow under their feet and snowflakes falling through the air._ He turned immediately to Emily, expecting an explanation, but she only smiled in return.

"This is unbelievable" muttered Mulder.

"This is true" replied Emily cheerfully, taking further steps into the snowy countryside.

"How…" Mulder was so mesmerized by this place that it simply left him speechless. He paused for one moment and then gave it a second try.

"That… that place here… What is its name?" asked Mulder.

"It's another world and it's called Narnia" replied Emily.

"Narnia…" mumbled Mulder silently to himself letting the name and all the magic that was bound to it penetrate his soul.

Yes, that landscape was absolutely amazing, so peaceful and fascinating at the same time. "I love winter" whispered Emily quietly enjoying the cold and soft snowflakes that were falling on her, and lifting her hands up to the sky as if to catch them.

Mulder stared at the little girl in disbelieve. What he saw seemed so impossible. Emily's face was no longer sweaty and the abscess on her neck was gone.

She was dancing in the snow with the lightness and majesty of an angel. The fresh and light wind of this place was making her feel better, maybe even healing her.

_There was a light coming from the lamp-post a few meters ahead of them_. Mulder wondered why there would be a lamp-post in the middle of the woods but then, nothing could surprise him more than Emily's sudden recovery.

This entire magical universe was nothing compared to the joy of seeing Emily laughing and dancing.

This was a very quiet and harmonious wood; you could almost feel the trees growing and drinking the water up with their roots. Without being able to explain why, to Mulder this wood seemed very much alive…

"You'll catch cold, here take my coat" said Mulder taking off his coat and handing it over to Emily. "Thank you" said Emily looking up at him with her big blue eyes and then grabbed his hand. She put on Mulder's coat, which was too big for her, so that it came down to her heels and looked more like a royal robe than a coat._ Then she pulled him towards a small path, hardly recognizable because it was covered with snow and hidden by the numerous trees and plants._

_"Please be quiet, the whole wood is full of __her spies, even some of the trees are on her side and they're always listening…" whispered Emily looking suspiciously at some of the fir-trees._

"Who is _her_?" asked Mulder quietly while forcing his way through the branches of the trees.

"The Dark Witch" replied Emily who had no problems at walking along this small and narrow path, as she was a lot shorter than Mulder.

"Oh… Do we need to protect someone from the Dark Witch?" asked Mulder intrigued by the little girl's story.

"Yes and even more than that…" replied Emily.

"So what are we supposed to do now and, by the way, where are we going? To see the Dark Witch?" asked Mulder whispering as silently as he could, still following Emily.

"No! That would be a very foolish thing to do…What about going to see a friend of mine? Mr. Tumnus knows all the details about Narnia and its history."

"And does he also know the Witch?"

"He has seen her a few times, but nobody here in Narnia, I mean… nobody who is on the good side, likes to see her. We all hate her. She's a very evil and fearful Witch, who claims to be the Queen of Narnia" explained Emily and told Mulder not to ask further questions and be quiet. Mr. Tumnus would explain everything…

_In about fifteen minutes they came to a place where the ground became rough and there were rocks all about and little hills up and little hills down. At the bottom of one small valley Emily turned suddenly aside as if she was going to walk straight into an unusually large rock, but stopped just in front of it. She knocked at what at first sight seemed to be an ordinary rock, but in fact was a kind of door. While they waited for someone to open, Mulder suddenly realized how cold it was out there and rubbed his arms to warm himself up._

_A very strange person stepped out from behind the grey rocky door. He was only a little taller than a seven-year-old child. From the waist upwards he was like a man, but his legs were shaped like a goat's and instead of feet he had goat's hoofs. He had a strange, but pleasant little face, with a short pointed beard and curly hair, and out of the hair there stuck two horns, one each side of his forehead. He was a faun._

"Emily! It's been such a long time… How are you?

And oh my God! You brought a friend with you! And what a tall friend he is…" said Mr. Tumnus looking impressed at Mulder's height.

"Welcome to you too, Emily's friend" said the Faun and shook hands with a stunned Mulder.

"Come in, you'll catch cold if we stand here talking in the snow" said Mr. Tumnus leading his two visitors into his cavern.

Mulder had to duck in order to get through the little door but fortunately he could hold himself up straight again when they entered the cavern.

_He found himself blinking in the light of a wood fire. Then Mr. Tumnus stooped and took a flaming piece of wood out of the fire with a neat little pair of tongs, and lit a lamp._

"Tea?" asked the faun.

"Yes please" answered Emily.

"And your friend?" asked the Faun now looking at Mulder.

"Yes. Thank you." replied Mulder.

"Now it won't take long" said Mr. Tumnus and immediately put a kettle on.

_While he had a look at the walls and furniture, Mulder thought he had never been in a nicer place. It was a middle big, dry, clean cave of grey stone with a carpet on the floor and four little chairs and a table and a dresser and a mantelpiece over the fire and above that, a picture of an old faun with a grey beard. (Probably the faun's father, thought Mulder)_

"Mr. Tumnus… could you please tell me something about the Dark Witch?" asked Mulder.

"Wouldn't you like to first tell me your name, dear friend of Emily?"

"Oh excuse me… Of course I have to introduce myself… Hum… My name is Fox Mulder and I really insist on being called Mulder and not Fox. And I'm an FBI agent"

"The police? But you don't work for the queen, don't you?" asked the faun suddenly very anxious.

"No. I work for the FBI, over there in my world. Who's the queen?"

"I meant… I meant the Dark Witch. She calls herself the queen of Narnia but she's not the real queen, she's just an evil witch who makes it always winter. Just imagine always winter but never Christmas…"

"That's terrible" said Mulder regretfully.

"But then… who is the true queen?" he asked looking at the sad faun just in front of him.

"_The throne of Narnia, the one at Cair Paravel, the real one, has been vacant for many centuries" explained Mr. Tumnus unhappily. He walked to the cupboard and took out three small mugs which he filled with boiling water. He put a tea bag and a spoonful honey in each of the mugs and handed them over to his visitors. _"Thank you" replied Mulder and Emily simultaneously and they sat down in front the fire.

"Why has the throne been vacant for son long?" asked Mulder taking a first gulp of hot tea.

"The Witch… the Witch…" murmured the faun silently "You have to know that her greatest wish would be to become the real queen of Narnia.

She's a Daughter of Eve but has no husband, very important detail.

A magic spell was performed on her the day she was born, making her incapable of experiencing love. She has a heart of stone and is the most evil and heartless person Narnia has ever seen…

There's a prophecy and we all think that the Dark Witch wants to somehow prevent it from happening or turn it to her advantage as she would love to become queen…

The truth is that she can't, you see… two people are needed to fulfill the prophecy, two very precise persons" said the faun calmly and Mulder could feel his interest in this story rise.

"Tell me more about this prophecy" He said impatiently and even Emily noticed how interested Mulder was. She hoped he would be able to help the faun.

"The prophecy is quite complicated; no one here in Narnia has the same opinion on its meaning, so it is very difficult to tell you, my dear friend Mulder, what it really says…

In fact it consists of two parts; the first one is very clear and understood by everyone. Down at Cair Paravel, the big castle on the sea coast, are two thrones and the prophecy says that when a Son of Adam and a Daughter of Eve sit on these thrones, then it will be the end not only of the Dark Witch's reign but of her life. That's fairly easy isn't it?" asked the faun looking at Mulder for his approval. Mulder nodded and then the faun continued.

"The second part describes the nature of these two specific humans who are to be our king and queen… and that is where the problem lies…"

"Can you tell me what it says then?" asked Mulder, eager to know the second part of it.

"I'll recite the whole prophecy" said the faun and stood up. He cleared his throat and then began:

_**Wrong will be right and winter will meet its death**_

_**When Adam's Son and Eve's Daughter**_

_**Sit at Cair Paravel in throne.**_

_**Thanks to them**_

_**The evil time will be over and done.**_

**_But only two souls which are one,_**

_**By their love so much refined**_

_**That themselves know not what it is,**_

_**Will have the honor.**_

_**Inter-assured of the mind**_

_**Care less, eyes, lips and hands ,**_

_**As this love can transcend the mere physical.**_

"Well I would say that these two humans need to be lovers" said Mulder after Mr. Tumnus had recited the prophecy.

"I've managed to come so far myself, thank you very much, my dear friend Mulder…" replied the faun on a sarcastic tone.

"But how can one be lovers and do not know about it?" asked the faun and looked Mulder straight in the eye, knowing that he wouldn't be able to reply to this question.

Mulder shrugged his shoulder. If only Scully was here to help. She's so much better in riddles than him.

By the way, he wondered what she was doing. She had probably alarmed the whole bureau and ordered to search the children's center from top to bottom. He felt terribly guilty for having left her alone, she cared as much about Emily than him and deserved to be here with her.

What was he going to tell her when she would ask where they had been? Would she believe him, if he told her the truth? She would probably think he was nuts…

"Could you write it down on a piece of paper so that I can take it with me into my world?" asked Mulder.

The faun found Mulder's request quite strange, he didn't know that human's memory was not as good as that of fauns…; but he took a sheet of paper and a pencil out of a drawer and wrote it down, because after all, Mulder was a friend.

"Emily, don't you think it's time to get back? Scully must be very worried about us" said Mulder looking softly at Emily who was sitting just next to him in front the fire and took the little girl's hand.

"I can't go back with you… If I return I'm going to die" replied Emily quietly and Mulder could sense how sad she was about it "Tell Dana that I love her very much and that she doesn't have to worry about me, I'm fine here" replied Emily and a tear rolled down her cheek as she pronounced these words.

"Has it something to do with your illness?" enquired Mulder.

"Yes… I'm not sick over here. It's because my illness was created by man. They injected me something alien when I was just a baby and now I'm dying as a consequence of their unsuccessful experiments…" explained Emily.

"What was created by man doesn't work in this world?" asked Mulder surprised.

"No and magic doesn't work in our world" replied Emily.

"Here you are" said Mr. Tumnus and handed the sheet over to Mulder.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, but I have to go now" said Mulder.

"But we need your help, you have to find out what the prophecy says" replied the faun, not glad at the idea of having to let Mulder go back.

"I'll help you. But I need to get back to my world. My partner must be very worried; I can't leave her alone any longer. I'll be back very soon with an answer... hopefully… I promise to come back" said Mulder, he too was sad, he didn't want to leave Emily behind but had no other choice if he wanted her to live. He kneeled down and kissed the little girl on the forehead. "Be a good girl" he whispered softly. Emily smiled faintly and gave Mulder a big hug "Come back soon" she murmured and hold him tight one last time. It was a difficult separation, but Mulder knew it wasn't for long; he'd be back as soon as possible.

Mr. Tumnus was very disappointed but agreed in guiding Mulder back to the lamp-post. They put on their coats and were off at once. Emily stayed at the faun's cave as Mulder wouldn't let her come with them, he feared she would catch a cold_, it was so freezing outside and the snow kept falling without a break…_

_A quarter of an hour later they arrived at the lamp-post._

"I suppose you can find your own way from here back to the wardrobe?" asked the faun.

"I'm sure I can" replied Mulder. He looked very hard between the trees and could just see in the distance a part of the wardrobe.

"Take care of Emily"

"I will! Farewell my dear friend!" shouted the faun and the two parted.

TBC...

**

* * *

**

**please review**


	3. Chapter Three: Back with Scully

**DISCLAIMER**: The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis, not me!

The lines I've quoted from the book come in italic.

I'll continue quoting lines from the original story as I want to stick to C.S. Lewis true story. The X-Files characters are just an additional element to the original story. Their presence will bring along some changes but almost all the characters from **The Lion, the Witch and Wardrobe** will be present

* * *

_AN: thanks to jenforvel for reviewing!_

_As you could notice in the two first chapters, things are a bit different in my story: here time does pass by in the real world while you are in Narnia.

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

_**Back on the other side with Scully

* * *

**_

Cautiously Mulder climbed out of the wardrobe and closed the door behind him.

His hair as well as his coat and his shoes were still covered with snow from over there; he tried to remove as much of it as possible, but he certainly couldn't go out like that and hope to go unnoticed through the crowd. He had got caught in the snow for twenty minutes and was literally soaked. His reflection in the mirror on the wall only confirmed his pitiful state.

He could hear voices and footsteps on the floor; the building was actually swarming with people. He had been right with his presumption about Scully alarming the whole bureau...

The door of the spar room was slightly ajar, which enabled Mulder to have a short glance at what was happening outside.

He recognized the young supervisor; she was talking to an agent and probably reporting what she saw tonight. Other policemen were standing around and taking notes, but no sight of Scully.

The other sounds seemed to come from the floor above.

Realizing that there was no chance of getting out of this building, Mulder moved away from the door and finally removed his wet coat which he placed on one of the old chairs. He didn't dare have a seat himself, as the chairs looked as if they were going to breakdown at any time. Although he had already been here before, it was only now that he realized that this room was a spare room. Everything around him was old, shabby and dusty. The whole place was full of old furniture, clothes, trinkets, bags and other useless stuff. Not the most charming place to be stuck in, he thought and leaned back against the wall.

As the noises got louder and more distinctive, Mulder decided to go back to his position at the door and watch.

Further agitated agents and policemen passed along and left, till he finally saw Scully coming out of one of the dormitories.

She was walking at a slow pace, her head tilted; she stared at the floor while defeat marked her face. It hurt Mulder to see how sad and worried she looked.

He checked once more if they were absolutely alone, then he rapidly flung open the door and pulled her inside. He put his hand on her mouth to prevent her from screaming and locked the door.

"Scully it's me. No need for shouting or kicking" said Mulder and let loose of her.

"Mulder?" she asked while turning round to face him.

"Where have you been? Look at you! You're wet through!" She exclaimed while looking skeptically at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" mumbled Mulder sarcastically and pulled her away from the door.

"Where's Emily?" asked Scully.

"With a friend"

"A friend of whom? How did you get her out of the building?"

"I didn't get her out of the building" replied Mulder calmly after a moment of thinking. He had stepped away from her and walked closer to the wardrobe, staring at it with uncertainty. What was he going to tell Scully?

He hadn't been lying earlier on when he said that he hadn't taken Emily out of the center. After all, it was the wardrobe that had brought them into Narnia, and the wardrobe; _and no one could possibly disagree with it;_ was in this building.

"Then who did?" asked Scully impatiently. She came to stand next to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her.

"Nobody" replied Mulder, still starring at the wardrobe. Scully was already losing her temper and Mulder hadn't yet found an acceptable way to tell her what had really happened, he was getting nervous.

"Mulder stop this right now! You're the last person I saw with Emily; there was no one else there, you must know… Tell me where she is" Scully was begging now and Mulder could see how sorrow was taking over as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. He felt terribly guilty for causing her so much distress, but didn't know what to say to comfort her. So, as always he just changed the topic of the conversation and repressed his emotions.

"How long have I been away?" he asked absently, still absorbed in his reflections.

"Almost five hours. Why?"

"I don't know…"

"Mulder"

"Scully, I would like to show you something" said Mulder pointing to the wardrobe in front of them.

"Is Emily hiding inside that wardrobe?" asked Scully expectantly.

"No, not really"

"Then what I'm I supposed to see?" She replied giving him an annoyed look.

"She's in a safe place, trust me. Just…just look" said Mulder.

Scully sighed and stared at the wardrobe once more, wondering what Mulder wanted her to see or find out.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just tell me?" asked Scully.

"Emily's on the other side of the wardrobe, with a friend who takes care of her" explained Mulder, and he really did his best to sound as serious and credible as possible.

Even if Scully wasn't completely convinced by his statement, his words had confused her and she decided to come close to the wardrobe and check what was inside. She opened the double door widely and saw several coats hanging up but no Emily.

"Get in" ordered Mulder.

"Mulder I just want to find her. I'm not in the right mood for playing games…"

"Get in and you'll find her. Don't worry I'm just behind you"

She shook her head, sighed once more and then stepped into the wardrobe.

_The two of them bundled inside it and sat there, panting in the dark. Mulder held the door closed but did not shut it; for of course, Scully had reminded him, as every sensible person would have, that one should never; never shut oneself in a wardrobe._

"_Mulder there's something sticking into my back…and it's cold…"_

"You're sitting against a tree Scully"

"Mulder please stop it… this is a wardrobe, not a wood" replied Scully.

"I'm just telling the truth"

"It's so dark in here, I can't discern anything, how could you possiby see something?"

"If it's as dark as you pretend, then how you know it's not a tree?" replied Mulder sarcastically.

"You've got too much imagination Mulder…- hang it all, it's wet too! And it's getting wetter every minute!" Shouted Scully and struggled to her feet.

"This wet stuff is snow" replied Mulder amused.

"What? Mulder let's get out of here, I don't know why but I don't like it here"

"Just turn your head will you?" asked Mulder, still smiling.

"Mulder please" begged Scully.

"Come on, go on" he said and forced her to look at the back of the wardrobe.

"O-o-oh! I was really sitting against a tree and there's light over there!

_Mulder I can't believe it! It's trees all around!" said Scully with disbelieve._

_She stood now blinking in the daylight of a winter day. Behind her were coats hanging on pegs and in front of her were snow covered trees. She could no longer feel the hard, smooth wood of the floor. Instead, she felt something soft and powdery and extremely cold: snow._

"Mulder?" she asked while taking further steps into that magnificent landscape and looking up to the sky.

"Yeah"

"We are no longer in the wardrobe aren't we?"

"I guess no"

"So where are we? I mean if this is not the wardrobe…then"

"It's another world" replied Mulder, completing her unfinished sentence.

"I... uh-..There's got to be a scientific explanation for this" murmured Scully confidently and continued contemplating the surroundings.

"So where's Emily?" she asked still mezmerized by the beauty of this place.

"Sh look" said Mulder and signaled her to be quiet.

"What?" asked Scully and immediately returned at his side.

_"There's something moving among the trees over there to the left" whispered Mulder and pointed to the thick wood on their left._

The two of them stared as hard as they could.

"There it goes again" said Mulder presently.

"I saw it that time too. It's still there. It's just gone behind that big tree" said Scully.

"What is it?" asked Mulder while Scully was still staring curiously at it.

_"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's dodging us. It's something that doesn't want to be seen" she explained._

"I'm not sure of that. Look! Look! Quick! There it is again" said Mulder hastily and pulled her closer.

"Mulder I think it's a kind of animal" replied Scully calmly.

_They all saw it this time, a whiskered furry face which had looked out at them from behind a tree. But this time it didn't immediately draw back. Instead the animal put its paw against its mouth just as humans put their finger on their lips when they are signaling to you to be quiet. Then it disappeared again._

Scully was holding her breath.

_A moment later the stranger came out from behind the tree, glanced all round as if it were afraid someone was watching and said "Hush". Then it made signs to them to join it in the thicker part of the wood where it was standing and then once more disappeared._

"Mulder"

"Yes"

"I know what it is. It's a beaver, I saw the tail" exclaimed Scully.

"And did you see what it was making. I think it wants us to go to it …and it's warning us not to make a noise" explained Mulder. He had already been in Narnia, so it was no surprise to him that animals could talk.

"Mulder, beavers don't do such things" said Scully sharply.

"But this beaver does, you've seen it. You know, I really believe he means us to follow him. What do you think?" he asked.

"Mulder beavers do not talk and they don't ask humans to follow them into a wood" explained Scully irritated.

"Scully…"

"It must be some kind of illusion or vision of the mind, I can't yet explain it but there's got to be a reason. Maybe it has something to do with the air-"

"Scully come on you can't deny what you saw"

"Mulder I… we should go home"

"And what about Emily?" he asked.

"Alright then…"

"I really think we should try it, he seems to be a nice beaver" replied Mulder softly and grabbed her hand.

"But how do we know? This wood might be full of dangerous animals and… and we might get killed…" protested Scully.

"Scully don't be a coward. Come on, let's give it a try. _We ought to be a match for one beaver if he turns out to be an enemy" explained Mulder._

Still holding hands, they got close together and walked up to the tree and in behind it, and there they found the beaver, but still it drew back, saying to them in a hoarse throaty whisper _"Further in, come further in. Right in here. We're not safe in the open!"_

"Mulder the beaver's talking" said Scully stunned and hold on closer to Mulder.

"I don't understand why you're so surprised. You've already noticed that before, come let's go" replied Mulder.

Only when it had led them into a dark spot where four trees grew so close together that their boughs met and the brown earth and pine needles could be seen underfoot because no snow had been able to fall there, did the beaver begin to talk to them.

"Mr. Mulder?" enquired the beaver out of breath.

"Yes" replied Mulder surprised to see that the beaver knew his name. Now it was him who was taken aback.

"Mulder, how come the speaking beaver knows your name" asked Scully anxiously.

"I thought it must be you…" said the beaver looking cheerfully at Mulder.

"My dear Daughter of Eve, I will explain all this to you later…First of all I need to talk to Mr. Mulder" said the beaver apologizing and turned to Mulder.

"What happened?" asked Mulder worried.

"Terrible thing…terrible thing…and I couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening…" mumbled the beaver sadly.

"What?"

"The Dark Witch… you know… that monster… She has kidnapped Emily and dear Mr. Tumnus. She was here just an hour ago!"

"Emily! Where is she?" yelled Scully.

"The Dark Witch has found out that you were here Mr. Mulder…"

"Where has she taken them?" interrupted Mulder.

"To her quarters" replied the beaver.

"We need to rescue her" said Scully.

"Oh no no no… no one takes up a fight with the Dark Witch… that would be the most foolish thing to do… She's very powerful and very evil, she turns everyone into stone who dares approach her" explained the beaver.

"But what are we going to do now?"

"She has given the order to capture you too Mr. Mulder" explained the beaver. Of course the beaver would never do such a thing, he was a friend and wanted to help.

"Why?" asked Scully.

"Because of the prophecy… She believes she can accomplish it… but therefore she needs a husband and you are the only Son of Adam in whole Narnia…" said the beaver to Mulder.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter Four: Mr and Mrs Beaver

_AN: Thanks to all the reviewers!

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER**: The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis, not me!

The lines I've quoted from the book come in italic.

I'll continue quoting lines from the original story as I want to stick to C.S. Lewis true story. The X-Files characters are just an additional element to the original story. Their presence will bring along some changes but almost all the characters from **The Lion, the Witch and Wardrobe** will be present

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**Mr. and Mrs. Beaver

* * *

**_

"Hmmm…We're not safe even here" mumbled the beaver quietly.

"Why, who are you afraid of?" said Scully. "There's no one here but us." The beaver shook its head in disapproval and Mulder immediately understood why it was so worried.

"The trees?" he asked looking up to the dark sky and huge trees that surrounded them. It was no longer snowing.

"Yes… _They're always listening. Most of them are on our side, but there are trees that would betray us to **her**; you know who I mean…"said the beaver and it nodded its head several times._

"You keep talking about that that Dark Witch and our apparent enemies, but how do we know you're a friend?" asked Scully.

"Quite right, quite right" said the beaver but was again interrupted by Scully before he could finish his affirmation.

"I mean… You're the first talking beaver I've ever met! Animals usually do not talk, why should we trust you?"

"Scully-" said Mulder.

"I find it quite difficult to understand all these things… I mean this fantasy world inside the wardrobe and the talking animals… all this goes against every existing rational scientific explanation. Mulder, I can't believe this is really happening… Did you drug me?"

"No I didn't. Would you please stop complaining and look at what our friend has got to show us" replied Mulder on a bothered tone and pointed to the agitated beaver that was busy taking something out of its pocket. "Here's my token" with these words the beaver held up to them a gold cross necklace.

Both Mulder and Scully looked at it with surprise.

"That's my cross. I gave it to Emily. Where did you get it?" asked Scully slightly surprised.

"She handed it over to me rapidly before the Dark Witch took them away to her palace. She said that I must find you and… and that everything would be alright and… and then she was gone…" here the beaver's voice sank into silence, it was clearly sad about what had happened to Emily and the faun. After wiping away a little tear that was rolling down its face and blowing its nose several times, it gave one or two very mysterious nods. Then signaling Mulder and Scully to stand as close around it as they possibly could, so that their faces were actually tickled by its whiskers, it added in a low whisper- "I have an idea… You know… I've been thinking about the prophecy and its content and I was wondering if… if maybe we could make an arrangement with the Dark Witch in order to get little Emily and dear Mr. Tumnus back"

"What kind of arrangement?" asked Mulder.

"An exchange" explained the beaver.

"What?" asked Scully stunned by the beaver's proposal.

"The Dark Witch is interested in neither Emily nor Mr. Tumnus. What she wants is you Mr. Mulder. I've already informed you about the prophecy and its content… The Witch is persuaded that if she takes you, a Son of Adam, as husband, she'll become true Queen of Narnia…So I thought that maybe you could-"

"He won't marry **_her_**!" exclaimed Scully piercingly, interrupting the beaver's talk.

"I thought you wanted to save the little girl?" asked the beaver quietly.

"Yes, but there's got to be another way!" Scully was getting angry, or was it jealousy?

"Scully, the beaver's right. We don't know what The Dark Witch might do to them if she doesn't soon get what she wants…"

"Mulder! How can you accept such a silly proposal! There's absolutely no guarantee she'll accept the exchange. The more what if she tries to fool us? What if she just changes them into stone once she gets you?" Scully's voice grew angrier and louder, and the beaver didn't like that.

"S-s-s-sh" said the beaver "Not here… That Daughter of Eve is too loud. I must bring you where we can have a real talk and also dinner"

Scully sighed, she would have wanted to finish this talk now, but the beaver seemed to be of different opinion. _That Daughter of Eve is too loud _she repeated annoyed to herself. Who was it to dare talk to her in that manner? She couldn't believe she had just been told to shut up by a beaver, just imagine… a beaver talking and telling her how to behave.

* * *

_Mulder and Scully hurried along behind the beaver, (who was now definitely a friend) and who led them at a surprisingly quick pace, and always in the thickest parts of the forest, for over thirty minutes._

It was still very cold and windy, but a least it was no longer snowing and the two agents were very pleased about that. While running, they exchanged a few words about the Witch, the prophecy and the happenings of Narnia. Mulder told Scully everything the faun had explained him previously; he didn't want her to be ignorant of the facts. Although she found everything he told her quite unbelievable not to say impossible, she listened carefully and paid attention to all the details.

_Scully was feeling very tired and Mulder very hungry, when suddenly the trees began to get thinner in front of them and the ground to fall steeply downhill. A minute later they came out under the open sky and found themselves looking down on a fine sight. They were standing on the edge of a step, narrow valley at the bottom of which ran- at least it would have been running if it hadn't been frozen- a fairly large river. Just below them a dam had been built across this river. Mulder had been wondering where the beaver was leading them, but when he saw it, he suddenly remembered that of course beavers are always making dams and felt quite sure that Mr. Beaver had made this one. Mulder also noticed that the beaver now had a sort of modest expression on his face- the sort of look people have when you are visiting a garden they've made or reading a story they've written. So it was only common politeness when Mulder said "What a lovely dam!" and Mr. Beaver didn't say "Hush" this time but "Merely a trifle! Merely a trifle! And it isn't really finished!" Scully smiled at her partners comment and continued to examine the surroundings._

_Above the dam there was what ought to have been a deep pool but was now, of course, a level floor of dark green ice. And below the dam, much lower down, was more ice, but instead of being smooth this was all frozen into the foamy and wavy shapes in which the water had been rushing along at the very moment when the frost came. And where the water had been trickling over and spurting through the dam there was now a glittering wall of icicles, as if the side of the dam had been covered all over with flowers and wreaths and festoons of the purest sugar. And out in the middle, and partly on top of the dam was a funny little house shaped rather like an enormous beehive, and from a hole in the roof smoke was going up. That was what Scully chiefly noticed, but Mulder noticed something else. A little lower down the river there was another small river which came down another small valley to join it. _

And looking up at that valley, Mulder could see two small hills. From between those two hills shone a bright silvery light, and without knowing why, Mulder felt attracted to that place. Horrible and traitorous ideas came to his mind as he stared at it, but he was soon forced to detach his gaze from that fascinating place, as Mr. Beaver just announced they had arrived.

"_Here we are" said Mr. Beaver, "and it looks as if Mrs. Beaver is expecting us. I'll lead the way. But be careful and don't slip."_

_The top of the dam was enough to walk on, though not (for humans) a very nice place to walk because it was covered with ice, and though the frozen pool was level with it on one side, there was a nasty drop to the lower river on the other. Along this route Mr. Beaver led them in single file right out to the middle where they could look a long way up the river and a long way down it. And when they had reached the middle they were at the door of the house._

"Here we are, Mrs. Beaver" said Mr. Beaver happily, glad to be back home, "I've found **_him_** and even someone more" and they all went in. For some reason, Scully didn't feel comfortable in this place and she decided to move close to Mulder, who put his arm protectively around her shoulders. She was tired and hungry, and if it weren't for Emily, she'd probably preferred to get back home.

_The first thing, she saw as she went in was a kind-looking old she-beaver sitting in the corner with a thread in her mouth working busily at her sewing machine._

She looked at them with her shimmering dark beaver-eyes, stopped her work and got up as soon as the two agents came in. "So you've come at last! I'm so glad to see you! You can't imagine what a relief it is to have you here! You'll help us Mr. Mulder, won't you? You'll help us rescue our friends and get rid of that evil Witch?" said Mrs. Beaver holding out her wrinkled old paw and looking hopefully into Mulder's eyes.

"We'll do our best" said Mulder kindly and turned to his exhausted partner. Mrs. Beaver, who was very excited about the fact of having such exceptional guests walked over to her husband. _"The potatoes are boiling and the kettle's singing and I daresay, Mr. Beaver, you'll get us some fish" _said Mrs. Beaver to her husband._ "That I will" said Mr. Beaver, and he went out of the house, and across the ice of the deep pool, to where he had a little hole in the ice, which he kept open every day with his hatchet. He took a pail with him. Mr. Beaver sat down quietly at the edge of the hole, looked hard into it, then suddenly shot in his paw and whisked out a beautiful trout. Then he did it all over again until he had a fine catch of fish._

_Meanwhile inside the beavers' house_.

It was only now that Mrs. Beaver noticed Scully, who was still standing close to Mulder and leaning her head against his chest. "You came with a friend from what I can judge…" said Mrs. Beaver turning from Mulder to Scully and then back to Mulder.

"Yes, this is Dana Scully, my partner and friend" said Mulder calmly. "Nice to meet you Dana Scully, Daughter of Eve" said Mrs. Beaver smiling brightly at Scully. Scully smiled back but was too tired to start a conversation, the more, dinnerwas waiting to be prepared_. The agents helped Mrs. Beaver fill the kettle and lay the table and cut bread and put the plates in the oven to heat and draw a huge jug of beer for Mr. Beaver from a barrel which stood in one corner of the house, and put on the frying-pan and get the dripping hot._

_Mulder thought that the Beavers had a very snug little home though it was not at all like Mr. Tumnus's cave. There were no books or pictures, and instead of beds there were bunks, like on board ship, built into the wall. And there were hams and strings of onions hanging from the roof, and against the walls were gumboots and oilskins and hatchets and pairs of shears and spades and trowels and things for carrying mortar in and fishing-rods and fishing-nets and sacks. And the cloth on the table, though very clean, was very rough._

_Just as the frying-pan was nicely hissing, Mr. Beaver came in with the fish, which he had already opened with his knife and cleaned out in the open air. "Now we're nearly ready" said Mr. Beaver. Scully drained the potatoes and then put them all back in the empty pot to dry on the side of the range while Mulder was helping Mrs. Beaver to dish up the trout, so that in a very few minutes everyone was drawing up their stools and preparing to enjoy themselves. There was a great big lump of deep yellow butter in the middle of the table from which everyone took as much as he wanted to go with his potatoes, and Mulder thought that there's nothing to beat good freshwater fish if you eat it when it has been alive half an hour ago and has come out of the pan half a minute ago. When they had finished the fish Mrs. Beaver brought unexpectedly out of the oven a great and gloriously sticky marmalade roll, steaming hot, and at the same time moved the kettle onto the fire, so that when they had finished the marmalade roll, the tea was made and ready to be poured out._

When everyone had got his cup of tea, Mulder and Scully shoved back their chair so as to be able to lean against the wall. The meal had renewed their strengths and thanks to the warm fire they were no longer cold.

"_And now" said Mr. Beaver, pushing away his empty beer mug and pulling his cup of tea towards him, "if you'll just wait till I've got my pipe lit up and going nicely- why, now we can get to business. It's snowing again" he added cocking his eye at the window. "That's all the better, because it means we shan't have any visitors, and if anyone should have been trying to follow us, why he won't find any tracks."_

"I don't believe that we have been followed" said Mulder.

"One can never be certain…" mumbled the beaver quietly.

"Are you sure the Dark Witch took them to her palace?" asked Scully.

"I'm afraid yes… They were heading northwards when I last saw them, and we all know what that means… Her palace is situated in that direction, it lies between two small hills, only a mile off or less maybe" explained the beaver sadly.

"What happens to the people that are taken off?" asked Scully.

"_Well," said Mr. Beaver, "you can't exactly say for sure. But there's not many taken in there that ever comes out again. All full of statues they say it is- in the courtyard and up the stairs and in the hall. People she has turned"- he paused and shuddered- "turned into stone"._

"We must do something… Or who knows what she might do to Emily…" Scully's voice was faint and Mulder could sense her sorrow and anxiety rise. He gently took her hand and gave it a little squeeze, trying his best to cheer her up. She turned to face him and they smiled at each other softly. "We'll get her back" whispered Mulder tenderly. How Scully whished they could stay like that forever, just staring into the other's eyes and enjoying the silence; but of course the talking beaver had to interrupt them…

"We should try and propose an exchange" suggested the beaver almost pleading, and stared at the two of them with great expectation.

"Are you deaf? I said no exchange! It's just too dangerous…" Scully was feeling more and more tired and thus focusing on the conversation was getting more and more difficult, but she tried to stay attentive.

"If the Witch is human, how come she's got all these powers?" asked Mulder.

"Well… she's not human, not completely. Her father was a Son of Adam but her mother was one of the Jinn. And they also say that there are Giants among her ancestors, so she's definitely not pure-blooded"

"That's why she's bad all through" said Mrs. Beaver, and from the tone of her voice you could tell that she really disliked that person.

"If she's not human, then the prophecy won't work" said Scully quietly.

"If our interpretation's right, there are even more reason's why it wouldn't work with her. First she's not human, secondly she's incapable of love" explained Mrs. Beaver. Somehow Scully couldn't help but thinking that their conversation was leading them nowhere. It was just an accumulation of suppositions, assumptions and theories.

"Excuse me, but I really need to get to the toilet" said Mulder and got up.

The two beavers looked at each other questioningly, and then shrugged their shoulders. "I'm afraid, Mr. Mulder but we don't have any toilet inhere. You'll have to… well… outside… you know…"

"Oh no… but I guess I have no other choice, I really need to pee…" said Mulder and walked towards the door.

"Mr. Mulder, be careful, it's slippery…" said Mrs. Beaver worriedly and watched him leave the house. While Mulder was away, Scully continued the conversation with the beavers.

"I really like the color of your hair" said Mrs. Beaver cheerfully to Scully "Is it natural or did you dye it?" "It's natural" replied Scully a bit surprised by the sudden change of topic. The she-beaver seemed disappointed by the response, Scully suddenly wondered if beavers do dye their fur, the idea in itself was ridiculous, but then again, this was Narnia and not her world.

Scully had been attending so hard to what the Beavers were telling her, that she had noticed nothing else for a long time. She was very tired and would have loved to have some sleep. It was only when Mr. Beaver had made a long pause that she realized Mulder was still absent.

"Is he still outside?" asked Scully anxiously and immediately stood up.

"Oh dear me! You're right, he should have come back long ago" exclaimed Mrs. Beaver and they all rushed to the door and looked out. _The snow was falling thickly and steadily, the green ice of the pool had vanished under a thick white blanket, and from where the little house stood in the center of the dam you could hardly see either bank. _Scully went out, plunging well over her ankles into the soft cold snow, and went round the house in every direction, looking desperately for her partner. "Mulder! Mulder!" she called till she was hoarse. _But the silently falling snow seemed to muffle her voices and there was not even an echo in answer…_

_**TBC…

* * *

**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter Five: What Happened After Dinner

**DISCLAIMER**: The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis, not me!

Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Diana Fowley etc. are the creations and property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and the Fox Broadcasting Corporation

_The lines I've quoted from the book come in italic._

_I'll continue quoting lines from the original story as I want to stick to C.S. Lewis true story. The X-Files characters are just an additional element to the original story. Their presence will bring along some changes but almost all the characters from **The Lion, the Witch and Wardrobe** will be present

* * *

_

_AN: thanks to lightsabermaster, Emily Sim, jenforvel and Johanna for reviewing_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five**

_**What Happened After Dinner

* * *

**_

"_How I wish I had never come to that place!" said Scully, as they at last came back in despair._ "I followed him, hoping to find Emily and now… I've lost both of them". Scully was absolutely hopeless and sat down on the small stairs leading to the beaver's house.

"Don't be so miserable my dear Daughter of Eve" said Mrs. Beaver with a warm and soft tone and kindly placed her paw on Scully's shoulder.

"But what on earth are we to do?" asked Scully and turned to Mr. Beaver who was busy putting on his snow-boots.

"Unfortunately… I fear that he has betrayed us all and went to the Witch's house. _We must be off at once._ We haven't a moment to spare, who knows, she might already have found him…"

"Gone to _her_? He can't have done that!" contested Scully angrily and stood up at once. "Can't he?" said Mr. Beaver looking very hard at her "Isn't Mulder exactly the kind of man that loves doing foolish things and infringe the law?" Everything that Scully wanted to say died on her lips, she suddenly felt quite certain that this was exactly what Mulder had done. Tell him to not do something and you could be certain that he would be off the minute that follows your warning.

"Yes…" said Scully almost in a whisper "But we still have to go and look for him"

"_Go to the Witch's house?" asked Mrs. Beaver anxiously "Don't you see that the only chance of saving either Emily or him is to keep away from her?"_

"I'm afraid… she's right. Once you've been turned into stone you won't be of any help to them" said Mr. Beaver.

"_Oh can no one help us?" wailed Scully._

"The Dark Witch might be responsible for the eternal and arctic winter in Narnia, but she can't change what's in our hearts. There are still animals here, who believe in a free Narnia and a secret Resistance-group already exists…" said Mr. Beaver.

"I don't know about any Resistance-group!" retorted Mrs. Beaver.

"Well that's why it is called a _**secret** _Resistance-group… nothing serious regarding the Dark Witch's downfall has yet been organized, but the Badgers have got a few good plans which could work out…"

"So there's hope?" asked Scully expectantly.

"Maybe, but you'll have to be patient…" said Mr. Beaver "We'll have to gather the whole council of the Resistance-group and then vote to see if the plan will be executed or not…"

"Could you please talk about this later? We have to hurry now. If I know the Witch, the moment that Mulder tells her that we're all here, she'll set out to catch us this very night, and if he's gone about twenty minutes, she'll be here in half an hour" said Mrs. Beaver.

"You're right, Mrs Beaver," said her husband, "We must all get away from here. There's not a moment to lose."

* * *

_And now of course you want to know what had happened to Mulder._

_He had got outside into the snow and cautiously closed the door behind him._ The cold and dry air instantaneously penetrated his heart, filling him and his entire soul with a feeling of iciness which was in harmony with the snowy landscape. He suddenly forgot why he had left the Beavers' house and the horrible and traitorous ideas he had had earlier on this evening, came to his mind once more as he stared into the white emptiness in front of him. He had the strange impression that that bright silvery light he had seen before, while they were on their way to the beaver's house, was calling him, asking him to rejoin it. _So he shuffled across the top of the dam to the far side of the river. It was pretty bad when he reached the far side._ The night was darker than ever and with the snowflakes swirling all around him, he could hardly see three feet ahead. There was no road leading in-between to those two hills _and he kept slipping into deep drifts of snow, and skidding on frozen puddles, and tripping over fallen tree-trunks, and sliding down steep banks._

He could no longer feel the coldness and wetness of this winter night; it had grown into a part of him. The silence and the loneliness, which might have been dreadful to anybody else, appeared to him as peaceful and reassuring. Never would he have given up the whole plan and gone back to Scully and the Beavers, too attractive was that bright light he could now quietly observe, without fearing to be interrupted by some stupid, talking animal.

All of a sudden the weather changed_. First the snow stopped. Then a wind sprang up. Finally, the clouds rolled away and the moon came out. It was a full moon and, shining on all that snow, it made everything almost as bright as day- only the shadows were rather confusing._

Mulder would probably never have found his way to the Witch's castle if the moon hadn't come out by the time he got to the other river. _When he had reached it, he turned to follow it up. But the little valley down which the river came was much steeper and rockier than the one he had just left and much overgrown with bushes, so that he could not have manage it all in the dark. Even as it was, he got wet through for he had to stoop under branches, and great loads of snow came sliding off on to his back. _But all these difficulties and inconveniences didn't disturb him, the silvery light coming from the castle was getting brighter and brighter with every step he took in its direction, and that was all that mattered to him.

_At last he came to a part where it was more level and the valley opened out._ The moon was shining brighter than ever and as Mulder stared at the Witch's castle he realized it seemed to be all towers, _little towers with long pointed spires on them, sharp as needles. They looked like huge dunces' caps or sorcerers' caps. They shone in the moonlight and their long shadows looked strange on the ground._

The attraction the Witch's castle exerted on him was indescribable, Mulder had lost any control over his own person, his actions and thoughts were no longer a result of his personal will, but the product of the Witch's commands.

_He crossed the river on the ice and walked up to the House. There was nothing stirring; not the slightest sound anywhere. Even his own feet made no noise on the deep newly-fallen snow. He walked on and on, past corner after corner of the house, and past turret after turret to find the door. He had to go right round to the far side before he found it. It was a huge arch but the great iron gates stood wide open._

Mulder crept up to the arch and looked inside into the courtyard. Just inside the gate, with the moonlight shining on it stood an enormous statue. Mulder looked at it with more precision and realized it was a lion.

He ventured a little nearer, but soon turned away and began to cross the courtyard. _As he got into the middle of it he saw that there were dozens of statues all about- standing here and there rather as the pieces stand on a chessboard when it is halfway through the game. There were stone satyrs, and stone wolves, and bears and foxes and cat-a-mountain of stone. There were lovely stone shapes that looked like women but who were really the spirits of trees. There was the great shape of a centaur and a winged horse and a long lithe creature that Mulder took to be a dragon. They all looked so strange standing there perfectly life-like and also perfectly still, in the bright cold moonlight. Right in the very middle stood a huge shape like a man, but as tall as a tree, with a fierce face and a shaggy beard and a great club in its right hand._

Mulder now saw that there was a dim light showing from a doorway on the far side of the courtyard. He went to it; there was a flight of stone steps going up to a closed door. Mulder went up them and when he reached the last step, the door of the castle flung open, revealing a smiling, fat dwarf. _He was dressed in polar bear's fur and on his head he wore a red hood with a long gold tassel hanging down from its point; his huge white beard covered his knees._

"Our Majesty has been expecting you, please come in" said the dwarf and showed him the way. _Mulder went in and found himself in a gloomy hall with many pillars, full as the courtyard had been, of statues._ The only light came from a single lamp and close beside this sat a woman, certainly the Dark Witch, thought Mulder.

She seemed to be a great lady, taller than any woman he had seen, definitely taller than Scully… She was covered in white fur up to her throat and held a long straight golden wand in her right hand and wore a golden crown on her head. Her face was white like snow, except for her very red mouth. _It was a beautiful face in other respects, but proud and cold and stern._ She had long and thick dark brown hair and dark brown eyes which for some unknown reason appeared black. She clearly used them and the fascination they aroused, to her advantage whenever possible, including now, while she was starring into Mulder's eyes.

Without breaking eye contact with her, Mulder rushed eagerly forward. The Witch stood up from her throne so that they were at the same height and looking straight in each other's eyes.

"My dear Fox…" said the Witch calmly and smiled foully at him.

It was only now, now that just a few centimeters separated their two faces, now that he had heard her voice again after so many years, that Mulder recognized the woman in front of him. She was his former partner, friend and lover. "Diana" he whispered softly while his eyes reflected his surprise.

"Who would have thought that we would meet again, especially in such circumstances…? You seem surprised to see me… Is everything alright Fox?" asked the Witch and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah… it's… I just… I forgot why I'm here» mumbled Mulder; quite disturbed by the amount of affection and welcoming he was given, especially from a woman he hadn't seen for ages.

"Didn't you want to see me?" asked the Witch "Why would you otherwise have traveled such a long way to get to my house?"

"I suppose I wanted…" replied Mulder confused.

"Want me to refresh your memory" asked the Witch kindly, and before Mulder could give any answer, she placed her cold, red lips on his mouth and gave him a soft kiss. He did not respond to it, but neither did he push her aside. He just stood there, frozen, immobile like a stone statue. An instant later they parted and the Witch continued her little talk, knowing that as a consequence of her kiss, Mulder would only be more bewildered.

"So where have you been all this time… I've been waiting for you; don't you know how much I missed you my dear?"

"I've been in the little house on top of the dam just up the river" explained Mulder.

"Alone?" asked the Witch questioningly.

"I don't know..., I can't remember..." replied Mulder, who was still confused to have recognized the Dark Witch as Diana Fowley.

"Tomorrow is a very special day Fox… You know why?" asked the Witch and smiled kindly at him.

"No" replied Mulder.

"Tomorrow's going to be my wedding day"

"I'm happy for you"

At Mulder's response the Witch let out a soft laughter and smiled brightly at him in return.

"You are making **_me_** happy Fox… This is going to be a very special day for you too" explained the Witch.

"But dear me… look at you! You seem so exhausted… wouldn't you like to have some sleep? You see… I really don't want you to be tired on **_our special day_**" and a slow cruel smile came over her face. Again Mulder was not given any time to respond.

He acted as if he was in trance, kept looking at her with wonder and endured the happenings passively.

"Servant" shouted the Witch with a terrible voice, and immediately another fat dwarf appeared.

"Our guest needs some sleep. Bring Mr. Mulder to his quarters and make sure he gets all he wishes"

Mulder, who was still not himself, followed the dwarf, and was soon out of sight. Once he was out of the room, the Witch clapped her hands. Instantly, the same dwarf, whom Mulder had seen when the doors of the castle flung open, appeared.

"Make ready our sledge! I got that strange feeling that he was not alone at the beavers' house… and use the harness without bells!"

**_TBC…

* * *

_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter Six: Flight, Dream, Winged Horse

_AN: thanks to saberlightmaster, Emily Sim, and Jenforvel for reviewing! _

_Sorry for taking so long to update, but I had a lot of work to do for school…

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER**: The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis, not me!

The lines I've quoted from the book come in italic.

I'll continue quoting lines from the original story as I want to stick to C.S. Lewis true story. The X-Files characters are just an additional element to the original story. Their presence will bring along some changes but almost all the characters from The Lion, the Witch and Wardrobe will be present

I hope this is alright now…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**_A flight, a dream and a winged horse

* * *

_**

Scully and Mr. Beaver immediately bundled themselves into coats and rushed towards the front door. They were just about to open it, when the sudden sound of Mrs. Beaver's excited voice hold them back "Wait a minute" she said while hastily packing a ham and a bottle of water into a bag.

"What are you doing, Mrs. Beaver?" exclaimed Scully, obviously annoyed to be delayed.

"_Packing a load for each of us, dearie" said Mrs. Beaver very coolly "You didn't think we would set out on a journey with nothing to eat, did you?"_

"But we haven't time! She may be here any minute!" said Scully angrily.

"She's right, there's no time to lose. Don't we want as big a start as we can get?" said Mr. Beaver.

"Please don't start fussing!" said Mrs. Beaver while adding an apple to each load.

"That's enough now, come on let's go" said her husband.

Scully was about to say something not very nice, when the old she-beaver finally handed over a load to each of them.

"Here, there are two loads" she said kindly.

"Thanks" replied Scully coldly.

"Well, I'm nearly ready now" answered Mrs. Beaver at last. She rapidly put on her coat and allowed her husband to help her into her snow-boots.

"Oh, please, please, please, do hurry" said Scully impatiently.

_Finally they all got outside and set off, all carrying their loads over their shoulders._

_The snow had stopped and the moon had come out when they began their journey. They went in single file – first Mr. Beaver, then Scully and then Mrs. Beaver._

_Mr. Beaver led them across the dam and on the right bank of the river and then along a very rough sort of path among the trees right down by the river-bank. The sides of the valley, shinning in the moonlight, towered up far above them on either side. "Best keep down here as much as possible" said Mr. Beaver "She'll have to keep to the top, for you couldn't bring a sledge down here". _

They went on walking and walking for two hours. Very soon, Scully noticed that Mrs. Beaver was totally worn out and she felt sorry for having been so rude earlier on. She could see how the sack Mrs. Beaver was carrying began to feel heavier and heavier and she really wondered if the old she-beaver would keep up at all.

"Just give me your bag Mrs. Beaver, it's too heavy and it's slowing you down" she said, trying to sound s formal as possible.

Mrs. Beaver looked up and smiled gently.

"You shouldn't be carrying such a heavy pack, come on, I'll take it" said Scully calmly.

The beaver took off her pack and handed it over to Scully.

"Thank you my dear…" she whispered and then sighed, feeling quite relieved.

Mrs. Beaver was exhausted and she no longer took in the dazzling brightness of the frozen river with all its waterfalls of ice; _neither did she notice the white masses of the tree-tops and the great glaring moon and the countless stars. _

Scully and Mrs. Beaver were now walking next to each other, and together they watched the little short legs of Mr. Beaver go pad-pad-pad-pad through the snow in front of them as if they were never going to stop. _Then the moon disappeared and the snow began to fall once more, Mr. Beaver had turned away from the river-bank to the right and was leading them steeply into the very thickest bushes. A few minutes later they all vanished into a little hole in the bank.

* * *

_

Meanwhile the dwarf had gone to get the sledge ready, the Dark Witch decided to pay a visit to Emily and the faun, who were still kept prisoners in the dungeons. She entered the cell and didn't say anything at all. Both Emily and the faun had been put in chains and were sitting on nothing more than the cold and dirty ground of this icy prison. They looked terrible, tired and hungry. The faun stared at her and plucked up his courage to say "Please your Majesty, could we have something to eat?"

"You-you… Silence, fool!" answered the Witch furiously. Emily looked at her with pleading eyes and although no one can explain how this could possibly happen, the Witch suddenly appeared to change her mind and murmured something inaudible to herself, then she clapped her hands and another dwarf appeared.

"Bring the prisoners food and drink" she ordered.

_The dwarf went away and presently returned bringing an iron bowl with some water in it and an iron plate with two hunks of dry bread on it. He grinned in a repulsive manner as he set them down on the floor beside Emily and said_ "Dinner for the little princess and her pet. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Emily was afraid and angry, but too hungry to counter the dwarf's rude remark. Emily took the two hunks of bread and handed one over to Mr. Tumnus. They immediately began to nibble at the bread, though it was so stale that they could hardly get it down.

While they were still chewing away, the first dwarf came back and announced that the sledge was ready. The Witch rose and went out.

_The snow was falling again as she came into the courtyard_. She took place on the sledge, but before they drove off she called Maugrim, the most frightening of all wolves, and he came bounding like an enormous dog to the side of the sledge. "Call the swiftest of your wolves! We are going to the house of the Beavers. If by chance you should be there the first, kill whatever you find!"

"_I hear and obey, O Queen" growled the wolf, and immediately he shot away into the snow and darkness, as quickly as a horse can gallop._

Soon Maugrim and his wolves were down on the dam sniffing at the Beaver's house. But of course they found it empty. A quarter of an hour later the Witch was there too.

"What? The house is empty? How could they possibly have escaped?

Maugrim!" The Witch was definitely annoyed and irritated.

"Yes your majesty…" replied Maugrim quietly.

"I'm very disappointed…"

"I'm sorry…your majesty"

"I want you to follow their trail… They can't be far away" ordered the Witch.

"But your majesty…the scent is cold and the snow has covered up the footprints… how-?" protested Maugrim.

"How dare you disobey!"

"Sorry your majesty" murmured the wolf.

"Now go! I don't have further time to lose; there are still a lot of things to prepare as tomorrow will be my wedding day…" said the Witch and smiled foully at the wolves, before taking place on her sledge.

* * *

That night Mulder had a very strange and penetrating dream. 

He was sitting in a park next to a young and gorgeous woman, and a little girl that looked strongly like her.

Although the sun was shining, the place was almost deserted so that they had more or less the whole park for themselves.

He felt fine, perfectly comfortable and happy.

The young girl was busy collecting little stones and pine cones, which she presented to them with all the pride and excitement of a young child. While watching her, the little redhead next to him, would laugh and play with splendour the role of a mother who is filled with wonder at the sight of the findings of her little angel.

Mulder loved watching her laugh and light up in his presence, moreover, as he continued looking at her, he thought she had the most beautiful and soft smile that a woman could possibly have.

He couldn't remember himself having ever been so happy. And the reason for his joy was the woman next to him. She was of a radiant natural beauty and being with her felt just right.

Slowly he put his arm around her waist and gave a sigh of satisfaction when she leaned back and cuddled up against him. Feeling the warmth of her body against his own filled him with a deep sense of comfort.

It's hard to describe all the things that ran through his mind in that precise moment, but as love is well-known for muddling one up, it surely were a lot of good things.

The weather was lovely and Mulder closed his eyes, enjoying the heat of the sun and the presence of the little redhead.

Soon she placed her head on his shoulder and joined him into his relaxation.

The sweet scent of her hair mixed with the soft summer breeze and while inhaling this light scent, Mulder couldn't help but give her a kiss on the forehead.

They remained in this position, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her, till a young girl's cry of excitement would force them to open their eyes and stand up straight.

"Dana! Fox! Look at what I've found!" shouted the young girl while running towards them.

"Oh… that's a very beautiful stone… Did you find it all by yourself?" asked the redhead curiously.

"Of course I did" answered the girl proudly.

She placed the black stone onto the blanket spread on the grass and set off again to find other treasures.

The woman turned to Mulder and both would smile and then take up their cuddle.

* * *

This big hole turned out to be an entry leading to a tunnel. 

"This tunnel will bring us straight to the stone table, the meeting place of the animal council and the secret Resistance-group" explained Mr. Beaver.

"But shouldn't we alert the other animals?" asked Scully.

"I've sent messenger birds to all the members, they should all be here very soon" replied Mr. Beaver.

"And what are we going to discuss… I mean… you said the Badgers had some plans that might work out…"

"Yes but I fear that the Witch has changed her plans now that she has Mulder in her control… Have you ever heard about the Garden of Youth?"

"I've heard about the Garden of Eden…" said Scully and Mr. Beaver shook his head in disapproval.

"The garden of Youth is situated at the western entrance to castle in Cair Paravel on the top of a hill. _All around the very top of that hill runs a high wall of green turf_… And inside the wall there are trees growing… You can see branches hang out over the wall and their leaves are not only green, but also blue and silver.

"What's so special about this garden?" asked Scully.

"Sh- let me go on. High gates of gold, fast shut… never saw a place so obviously private… of course this is where the Kings and Queens of Narnia used to live…" said Mr. Beaver.

"Why isn't the Witch living there?"

"You see…Behind the first gates leading to the garden, are other gates which lead into the castle. However these gates will only open once the true King and Queen of Narnia stand in front of it…"

"So the Witch tried to get in and…" said Scully.

"The gates remained close".

"She's going to try it once more… now that she has Mulder"

"I fear she will…" mumbled Mr. Beaver.

"But you said that she cannot possibly be the true Queen!" protested Scully.

"One can never say for sure… I mean…"

"But Mulder is not in love with her!" objected Scully angrily.

"Who knows…? She's a witch… she might have enchanted him… given him a love philter or…" said Mr. Beaver quietly.

"If the gates are really protected by the deep magic from the dawn of time, they'll be able to distinguish between true love and a falsified conjuring trick" replied Scully.

"I hope so…"

"What about the first Gates, the one leading to the garden?" asked Scully.

"Everyone can enter…but the people who got in… were not the same when they got out…"

"Did the Witch get in?"

"Oh yes…

"And?" asked Scully, curious to know what happened.

"You know…There's something written on the Gates, something like this":

**_Come in by the gold gates or not at all,_**

**_Take of my fruit for others or forbear,_**

**_For those who steal or those who climb my wall_**

**_Shall find their heart's desire and find despair._**

"Sounds like a piece of advice"

"Hmmm… In the very center of the garden is a tree with great silver apples, apples that will fulfill your heart's desire if you taste them. But one has to be careful in these magical places… Just look at the Dark Witch…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if it's true but there's a legend saying that **_She_** hasn't always been like that… That she was a beautiful and good girl until she ate from the forbidden fruit… Children are curious and irresponsible, but the Witch, even as a child, had always had a feeble for power and might, she was different from the other human children that lived in Narnia in those times…

We think that one day she climbed in over the wall and tasted the fruit…

There's something true about getting your heart's desire and getting despair along with it. The Witch became very powerful but her face became deadly white, white as salt and her heart turned into a heart of stone…

But as a said… it's just a legend…" explained Mr. Beaver.

"Whoever wrote these lines onto the gates wanted the people entering to be unselfish and noble" said Scully.

"I've seen noble people entering, Agent Scully, and demons coming out…" murmured Mr. Beaver sadly.

Now back with Scully and the Beavers. After another twenty minute walk, they arrived at the Stone Table, where already many animals were waiting for them. The Badgers were busy talking to a group of bears and just next to them; Scully could recognize a couple of overexcited foxes and a dozen panthers.

"Hello my dear friends!" said Mr. Beaver "Unfortunately… I have bad news for Narnia's inhabitants".

At once all the animals stopped talking and turned round in order to look at Mr. Beaver. Their faces were marked by fear and anxiety. Scully noticed how some of them were throwing curious glances at her.

"The Witch has captured three of our friends. Mr. Tumnus, little Emily and Mr. Mulder are no longer safe…"

"We have to rescue them!" shouted one of the excited foxes.

"Don't hasten" said Mr. Beaver.

"Please. Tell us what happened Beaver" ordered the Black Panther, which was by far the most noble and wise animal of all those that were present.

"The Dark Witch has somehow enchanted Mr. Mulder and forced him to follow her into her house. She hopes that by marrying him she'll become true Queen of Narnia" explained Mr. Beaver.

"Can you anticipate her actions?" asked the Panther.

"Turn to the west and tell me what you see" said Mr. Beaver.

"I can see big mountains and a river coming down cliffs in a waterfall. And… beyond the cliff there are high green hills with forests… and far away… there are big snowy mountains…and then… there's nothing but the sky" said the Panther calmly, wondering what the beaver intended to achieve with this question.

"Yes… And at the end of the river there is a steep, green hill and… on the top of that hill is… the Garden of Youth and the castle".

"It will take us at least two days to get to the castle, we'll never managed to be there before **_her_**… if this is what you intended to do of course" said the Panther.

"This is precisely where the Witch will go to celebrate her wedding. I know how she longs to sit on that throne in Cair Paravel…"

"The beaver's right. This is precisely where she'll go, and where she'll bring Mr. Mulder, for the prophecy will work only if both of them are present" said a firm voice just behind Scully.

Immediately she turned round to see who was standing behind her and discovered a beautiful winged horse.

"Sapphire my friend" said the Black Panther.

Scully continued to stare at the horse in disbelief, never had she seen such a magnificent horse. He was white as snow and had golden wings.

"By flying I could be there in less then a day" said the horse. Mr. Beaver exchanged a few glances with the Black Panther and then turned to the winged horse next to Scully.

"Sapphire would you carry this daughter of Eve on your back to the mountain valley I spoke of?" asked Mr. Beaver while pointing at Scully.

"Of course" replied the horse.

"But I can't ride! And this horse is not even wearing a saddle… or a bride…" protested Scully.

The horse was slightly amused by her comment and replied kindly "I'm a free Narnian horse; I'm not used to carry people on my back you know…"

"But… I-" stammered Scully helplessly.

"Do you want to save your partner and the two prisoners?" asked the Black Panther.

"Of course I do. I'd give my life for them…"

"Well, then why hesitating?" asked the Panther.

"Alright I'll fly with the horse" answered Scully and this time she really sounded determined.

"Grip my body between your knees as hard as you like; sit straight up, keep your elbows in and grab my mane" said Sapphire.

Immediately Mr. and Mrs. Beaver helped Scully up.

"Do not fly too high… And do not try to go over the tops of the great ice-mountains. Look out for the valleys, the green places and fly through them" recommended the Black Panther. Sapphire nodded, he knew nature's dangers best than any other creature here in Narnia. They would have to be very prudent, especially now that they were traveling at night-time.

"Oh my God…" murmured Scully to herself, while leaning forward to pat the horse's glossy neck. She was nervous and anxious, but her determination to find Mulder and to get Emily back was stronger than her fears. The mere thought of Mulder marrying the Witch was killing her.

Next moment the country dropped away beneath them, and whirled round, as Sapphire circled once or twice before setting off on his long westward flight.

_All Narnia, many-colored with lawns, rocks and heather and different sorts of trees, lay spread out below them, the river winding through it like a ribbon of quicksilver.

* * *

_

**TBC…**

* * *

Please Review


	7. Chapter Seven: Meeting Father Christmas

**DISCLAIMER**: The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis, not me!

Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Diana Fowley etc. are the creations and property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and the Fox Broadcasting Corporation

_The lines I've quoted from the book come in italic._

_I'll continue quoting lines from the original story as I want to stick to C.S. Lewis true story. The X-Files characters are just an additional element to the original story. Their presence will bring along some changes but almost all the characters from **The Lion, the Witch and Wardrobe** will be present

* * *

_

_AN: thanks to Emily Sim and jenforvel for reviewing!

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven**

_**Meeting Father Christmas

* * *

**_

_Scully could already see over the tops of the low hills which lay northward on her right. Beyond those hills, great moorland sloped gently up and up to the horizon. On her left, the mountains were much higher, but every now and then there was a gap when you could see, between steep pine woods, a glimpse of the southern lands that lay beyond her, looking blue and far away._

"Look ahead, Daughter of Eve!" said Sapphire

_For now a great barrier of cliffs rose before them and they were almost dazzled by the moonlight dancing on the great waterfalls by which the river roars and sparkles down into Narnia itself. They were flying so high already, that the thunder of those falls could only just be heard as a small, thin sound, but they were not yet high enough to fly over the top of the cliffs._

"I'm sorry but we'll have to do a bit of zigzagging here" said Sapphire "Hold on tight".

Immediately, Scully leaned forward and grabbed the horse's mane. _Sapphire began flying to and fro, getting higher at each turn. The air grew colder and Scully could hear the call of eagles far below them…_

"If you dare, look back dear Daughter of Eve, the sight must be wonderful…" said the horse.

"I don't know if it's a good idea…" mumbled Scully anxiously while holding on tighter to Sapphire.

"I'll slow down"

"I'd prefer to get to the castle as quick as possible; I'll enjoy the landscape once we return"

"As you wish" replied the horse while flying even higher into the sky…

* * *

Now let's see what happened once the Witch returned to her castle…

On her way back to the castle the Witch noticed a change in the usually so frosty Narnian landscape. The snow which splashed against her as she rushed trough it seemed much wetter than it had been the past years. It was also becoming foggy. In fact every minute it grew foggier and warmer. _And the sledge was not running nearly as well as it had been running up till now._ Of course the Witch would not admit that it had something to do with her strengths weakening and blamed the reindeer for being so tired on such an important journey.

A quarter of an hour later, she arrived at her house and went straight to the room where Mulder was resting. She desperately needed to see him to appease her anger and fears and was walking at a hasty pace towards him.

She carefully opened the door, and then closed it behind her, so that no one would share this moment of moral and corporal weakness. A new wind of changes was blowing, she could sense it and it was bringing her down. Was the spell beginning to break?

She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep peacefully. He was laying just next to her, in the most vulnerable and irresistible position.

His presence made her feel something she had never experienced before, it was as if her whole body was slowly beginning to thaw from inside. There was a kind of pressure in her chest that was hurting badly and when she ran her fingers through his brown hair, smelled it and sighed, the pain grew even stronger. She wanted to kiss him, but a voice inside her head told her that the mere touch of his lips would be poison for her at this point of downfall.

Instead she gently took his hand and whispered several soft words into his ear. With all the efforts it took her to detach her gaze from his serene face, she finally managed to leave his room; a strong beat inside her chest constantly reminding her of that new feeling she experienced at his side.

She ordered the fat dwarf to prepare the polar bears for their journey to the Garden of Youth as the reindeers would surely still be tired from today's trip. She told him that they would be leaving at daybreak and that she wanted the animals to be groomed perfectly for that special day, and that he would spend the whole night brushing the bears if that was what was required to get them squeaky clean. While watching the fat dwarf slowly waddle towards the stable she almost felt sorry for him and decided that in the future she would be kindlier to her servants. After she had given further orders to her servants she moved on to her own bedroom. For the first time since ages she felt tired and in need of some good sleep. But before lying down onto her bed, she opened the big wooden wardrobe in which she had been preserving her black wedding dress all those years in the expectation of a suitable husband. She did not take the dress out of the wardrobe; she just wanted to make sure that it was still there, ready to be worn. She caressed the black cloth with her fingertips, deeply inhaling its soft perfume. When had she become so sensitive?

* * *

"It's not too warm up here" said Scully.

"And my wings are beginning to ache" replied Sapphire.

"What about coming down? I know a decent place to spend the night in. We won't reach the Garden of Youth tonight"

"Yes"

So Sapphire came lower and lower. _As they came down nearer to the earth and among the hills, the air grew warmer and after traveling so many hours with nothing to listen to but the beat of Sapphire's wings, it was nice to hear the homely and earthy noises again._

_Scully rolled off glad to finally stretch her stiff legs._

"Where is this?" asked Scully, her voice sounding pale and tired in the darkness.

"It's an old hiding-place for hunters in bad times" said Sapphire "I know it's not much of a place, but we must get a few hours of sleep"

_That hiding-place was no more than a big hole in the ground, dry and earthy. _

"I never thought I would actually be needing the load Mrs. Beaver packed for me" said Scully while opening the small bag and taking out a green apple. "She must have foreseen our journey" said Sapphire while taking a big mouthful of grass.

They both had "dinner" and then laid down inside the cave; making themselves as comfortable as possible, considering the fact that the floor of the cave was rather cold and rough.

_The following morning Scully felt a set of long whiskers tickling her cheek, and saw the cold daylight coming in through the mouth of the cave._ A sound of jingling bells caused her to stand up straight and suddenly she felt very wide awake. _Her mouth and eyes wide open she listened to that sound_, which was the very sound they had both been thinking of during their flight last night. Sapphire was out of the cave like a flash the moment he heard it.

"Sapphire you're nuts! If you go out, she will find us and then-" said Scully angrily. "Don't be silly and come back!"

"Sh sh…I know what I'm doing" said Sapphire "I'll fly to the top of the bank and hide behind the trees and bushes. I need to see in which direction the witch's sledge is going. Stay inside the cave and don't come out before I tell you to do so"

Scully did as told and crept back into the cave waiting and wondering. _She waited nearly five minutes, and then she heard something that frightened her very much. She heard voices. "Oh no… He's been seen. She has caught him!"_ thought Scully and remained immobile, afraid of being caught herself too.

_Great was her surprise when a little later, she heard Sapphire's voice calling to her from just outside of the cave._ "It's all right" he was shouting "Come out Daughter of Eve. It's all right! _It isn't **Her**!" This was bad grammar of course, but that is how horses talk when they are excited; I mean in Narnia- in our world they usually don't talk at all._

_So Scully came bundling of the cave, blinking in the daylight, and with earth all over her, and looking very frowsty and unbrushed and uncombed and with the sleep in her eyes._

"Come on!" cried Sapphire. You should have seen how the horse shook its mane and how its nostrils widened, and the little taps it gave the ground with its back hoof. It clearly was very excited about something and was almost dancing with delight. "Come on and see! _This is a nasty knock for the Witch! It looks as if her power is already crumbling."_

"What do you mean, Sapphire?" panted Scully as she scrambled up the steep bank of the valley.

"_Didn't the beavers tell you that she'd made it always winter and never Christmas? Didn't Mulder tell you? Well just come and see!"_

_She finally arrived at the top and did see._

_It was a sledge and it was reindeer with bells on their harness. But they were far bigger than the Witch's reindeer, and they were not white but brown. And on the sledge sat a person whom Scully knew the moment she set her eyes on him. He was a huge man in a bright red robe with a hood that had fur inside it and a great white beard that fell like a foamy waterfall over h chest._

"Father Christmas?" asked Scully in disbelief and leaned back against Sapphire, taping the horse's back to make sure she was not dreaming.

"I've come at last" said he. _"**She** has kept me out for a long time, but I have got in at least. It seems that our new King and Queen have found their way into Narnia. The Witch's magic is weakening…"_ whispered Father Christmas carefully as if he was revealing an important secret.

"What do you mean'" asked Scully, but Father Christmas would just wink and smile.

"And now" said Father Christmas, "For your presents. There are three sacks of carrots for you Sapphire; I'll drop them in your stable as I pass."

"Thank you father Christmas" said Sapphire and he definitely seemed very pleased with his present.

"And as for you my dear Daughter of Eve, these are your presents" was the answer _"They are tools and the time to use them might be near at hand. Bear them well." And with these words he handed Scully a bow and a quiver full of arrows and a little ivory horn._ "_You must use the bow only in great need" he said "It does not easily miss. An when you put this horn to your lips and blow it, then, help of some kind will come to you" _

"Thank you" replied Scully while taking the bow and the quiver.

"It's a pity Mr. Mulder isn't here; I have something for him as well… But I wouldn't be Father Christmas if I couldn't find him wherever he is, wouldn't I?" asked the old man while turning to Sapphire and smile broadly."

"I'm sure you'll find him" replied Sapphire confidently.

Father Christmas winked once more and before returning to his sledge, he turned once more to Scully who was looking skeptically at her present and he said "And please remember my dear Daughter of Eve, that whatever happens, only trust your heart, as the truth does not lie in what you see but in what you feel" Scully stared at him questioningly, her eyes reflecting not only her surprise at meeting Father Christmas here in Narnia, but also her confusion at his words.

_Then he cried out "Merry Christmas! Long live the true King and Queen of Narnia!" and cracked his whip, and he and the reindeer and the sledge and all were out of sight before Scully could realize they had started._

"I believe it's time for us to continue our journey to the castle" said Sapphire on a solemn tone and spread his wings.

_**TBC…

* * *

**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter Eight: the spell begins to break

**DISCLAIMER**:

The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis, not me!

Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Diana Fowley etc. are the creations and property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and the Fox Broadcasting Corporation

_The lines I've quoted from the book come in italic._

_I'll continue quoting lines from the original story as I want to stick to C.S. Lewis true story. The X-Files characters are just an additional element to the original story. Their presence will bring along some changes but almost all the characters from **The Lion, the Witch and Wardrobe** will be present

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**

_**The Spell Begins to Break

* * *

**_

After flying for approximately two hours, Sapphire and Scully decided to have a break. The horses' wings were still hurting from yesterday's journey and Scully could use some rest herself.

"Father Christmas has come at last" said Sapphire. "She has kept him out for a long time, but he has got in at last! The witch's magic is weakening… Can you feel it Daughter of Eve?"

"The wind's softer and warmer. The snow is slowly melting."

"I wasn't actually referring to the climactic changes. Of course the spell is slowly beginning to break; this terrible winter will hopefully come to an end… but somehow I got that strange feeling that there's more to it…"

"Has it something to do with the prophecy? If you know anything that can help us save Mulder and Emily you must tell me!"

"The throne in Cair Paravel has been vacant for many centuries. During hundreds of years we had to endure the Dark Witch's rage… but since you two FBI agents have crossed the threshold to our world everything has changed…" Sapphire had this serious and anxious look on his face when he turned his head away from Scully and stared at the Mountains in front of him while slowly whispering:

_Wrong will be right and winter will meet its death_

_When Adam's Son and Eve's Daughter_

_Sit at Cair Paravel in throne._

_Thanks to them_

_The evil time will be over and done._

Well… it seems that winter has already started its meeting with death…

The Witch's power is clearly weakening but will this evil time really be over and done as soon as we hope? The events don't fit the prophecy, where are the two lovers that will return Narnia its much-longed-for independence? Where are our new King and Queen?" With these questions still running through his mind Sapphire turned round to face Scully again.

"My dear Daughter of Eve, may I take the liberty to ask you some questions?"

"You don't get the chance to be questioned by a talking horse everyday, so please go on."

"You and agent Mulder are working together at the FBI. For how long have you known each other?"

"Five years more or less, why are you asking?"

"And you've never been more than plain professional partners?"

"We are friends and we trust each other"

"Friendship and Trust… Hmm I would say that these are two very important essentials for a solid relationship"

"Or for a good partnership" replied Scully smiling.

"Then how do you feel about your _partnership_ with agent Mulder?"

"I think that we did some good work during these past years."

"Good work? I don't doubt your professionalism my dear Daughter of Eve; you must have understood me wrong, I was talking about the emotional aspect of your partnership" said Sapphire.

"The X-Files are agent Mulder's life and they have become mine too. We don't see each other very often apart from work."

"You're eluding my questions" said Sapphire.

"Maybe you're asking the wrong ones" replied Scully on a dry tone, and now it was her turn to move round and stare at the Mountains.

"What exactly are we supposed to do if the Dark Witch and Mulder were to appear at the entrance of the Garden of Youth?"

"Prevent them from entering into the castle and hope that our Resistance group will be here soon" explained Sapphire.

"Is this the reason why Father Christmas gave me a bow and a quiver full of arrows; is there going to be a battle?" asked Scully

"I fear there will…"

There was a moment of silence after Sapphire's statement. _And in that silence Scully suddenly noticed a strange, sweet, rustling, chattering noise- and yet not so strange, for she'd heard it before- if only she could remember where! _Straight away, she forgot all about the upcoming battle and concentrated on the nature of that specific noise.

_Then all at once she did remember. It was the noise of running water. All round them though out of sight, there were streams, chattering, murmuring, bubbling, splashing and even (in the distance) roaring._

"Can you hear this Sapphire? That's the sound of running water!"

"…strange how fast things are changing…" said Sapphire fearfully, and yet his heart gave a great leap when he realized the frost was over.

_Much nearer there was a drip-drip-drip from the branches of all the trees. And then, as Scully looked at one tree she saw a great load of snow slide off it, and for the first time since she had entered Narnia she saw the dark green of a tree._

"The spell is really breaking! Look, patches of green grass are appearing everywhere!" said Sapphire enthusiastically.

_Unless you have looked at a world of snow as long as Sapphire had been looking at it, you will hardly be able to imagine what a relief those green patches were after the endless white._

"Maybe our group will be able to overtake the Dark Witch. Her sledge won't be running as smoothly as usual in this thaw" said Sapphire optimistically.

"I think it's time to be moving on now" said Scully happily "We do not want to lose our lead over them. Do we?"

They both looked at each other and smiled, then with some difficulty Scully got on Sapphire's back and the final journey began.

High above, Scully had a wonderful view of the forest and mountains.

_Every moment the patches of green grew bigger and bigger and the patches of snow grew smaller. Every moment more and more of the trees shook off their robes of snow. Soon, wherever you looked, instead of white shapes you saw the dark green of firs or the black prickly branches of bare oaks and beeches and elms. Then the mist turned from white to gold and presently cleared away altogether. Shafts of delicious sunlight struck down on to the forest floor and overhead you could see a blue sky between the tree tops.

* * *

_

When she woke up the following morning, the Witch felt drowsy and feeble. She hadn't slept much this night. The rising temperatures and the trying events of the past 24 hours had disrupted not only her usual routine but also her sensitivity. Her head was aching terribly and she decided to get some fresh air in order to clear her thoughts.

"Servant!" called the Witch sharply while clapping her hands, and instantly a fat dwarf appeared.

"Bring me my dressing gown. I want to take some fresh air"

The dwarf did as ordered and a few instants later the Witch was walking towards her balcony. What she saw once she came out puzzled her completely. _The snow was now really melting in earnest and patches of green grass were beginning to appear in every direction._

The fat dwarf had remained just behind the Witch and observed her surprise. "_It's no good, your Majesty," said the dwarf. "We can't sledge in this thaw"._

"_Then we must walk" said the Witch._

"I've heard that a secret Resistance group is on the march towards the Garden of Youth_. We shall never overtake them walking" growled the dwarf. "Not with the start they've got."_

"_Are you my councilor or my slave?" said the Witch._ "If I say that we'll walk, then we'll walk".

This bit of fresh air had served her well, as the Witch had undoubtedly recovered her usual bad mood and began to feel stronger and stronger every minute.

She called for Maugrim and the dwarf left her alone. He got back to the other servants, announcing to everyone that they'd be traveling on foot to the Garden of Youth.

Soon the Witch and Maugrim were talking in low tones.

"Is there any chance to stop them from getting to the castle, maybe we could attack them?" asked the Witch.

"No" said the wolf "It is no use now, O Queen. They'll be reaching the Garden of Youth this afternoon"

"Well then… I've heard a rumor that Mulder was not alone at the beavers' house"

"I haven't seen anybody else. Only him and the beavers" explained Maugrim confidently.

"Are you sure? You could have overseen someone, someone not very tall?"

"No your Majesty. There was no one else there"

"Not even a little redhead?" asked the Witch intriguingly.

Maugrim turned his head so that he would not have to look her straight into the eye. Of course he knew that Mulder hadn't been alone at the beaver's house, he had been there with Scully. But what was he supposed to tell her? That there was an other Daughter of Eve here in Narnia, a little redhead which would probably be the cause of the Dark Witch's coming downfall?

He lied and said "Not even a little redhead Your Majesty".

_At that moment with a rush and a snarl another wolf rushed up to them._

"_I have seen them. A true army! They'll soon be reaching the Garden of Youth! They have killed some of our spies. I was hidden in the thickets and saw it all. Fly! Fly!"_

"_No", said the Witch. "There need be no flying. Go quickly. Summon all our people to meet me here as speedily as they can. Call out the giants and the werewolves and the spirits of those trees who are on our side. Call the Ghouls, and the Boggles, the Ogres and Minotaurs. Call the Cruels, the Hags, the Spectres, and the people of the Toadstools. We will fight. What? Have I not still my wand? Will not their ranks turn into stone even as they come on? Be off quickly, I have a little thing to finish here while you are away."_

_The great brute bowed its head, turned, and galloped away._

"Now!" said the Witch, forcing Maugrim to face her again. "What are we to do with those two in the dungeons?"

"It might be better" said Maugrim "to keep them… for bargaining with".

"Yes!" said the Witch "but now we had better prepare our troupes. Go and join the other wolves. I'll get dressed."

* * *

At the other end of the house; meanwhile the servants were busy preparing everything for the Dark Witch's special day; Mulder awoke, blinded by the brightness of the daylight.

He gave a little smile, as he remembered fractions of a pleasant dream about a little redhead and a young girl.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got out of the all too comfortable bed. It's then that he noticed strange noises coming from the courtyard. The noise went –whizz-whizz-whizz. For a moment he couldn't think what it was. Then he realized. _It was the sound of a knife being sharpened. At that very moment he heard loud shouts from every direction- a drumming of hoofs and a beating of wings._

"Faster! Faster!" shouted someone.

Mulder went to the window to see what was going on outside. He leaned forward and saw several fat dwarfs running to and fro. They were busy giving orders to some unknown winged creatures who were obviously sharpening different kinds of weapons. There was confusion everywhere.

It was then that Mulder remembered all what had happened: The capture of Emily and Mr. Tumnus, him and Scully searching for them, his meeting with the beavers and his strange encounter with Diana. He had some trouble processing everything, but he could have sworn to remember a snowy landscape. The scenery he was now looking at, however, was everything else than snowy. There was no trace of last night's fog; on the contrary the sky became bluer and bluer and the trees in the courtyard began to come fully alive. _The larches and birches were covered with green, the laburnums with gold; and soon the beech trees had put forth their delicate, transparent leaves._

Mulder looked back at the bedroom where he had spent the last night. He was alone. No sign of Scully or Emily. Where was he exactly?

He decided to have a look at the surroundings; maybe this would help him regain his memory. The door of his bedroom led to a large and dark floor. No lights were on and he had difficulties seeing where he was heading.

He kept close to the wall and 50 meters farther he noticed a narrow entrance which led to a staircase, carefully he climbed the stone stairs.

As he continued climbing, he heard someone screaming for help. Mulder hastened his steps. It was the voice of a young.

"Emily is that you?" shouted Mulder, he had almost reached the end of the stairway…

TBC...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter Nine: Help for Emily and Tumnus

**DISCLAIMER**:

The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis, not me!

Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Diana Fowley etc. are the creations and property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and the Fox Broadcasting Corporation

_The lines I've quoted from the book come in italic._

_I'll continue quoting lines from the original story as I want to stick to C.S. Lewis true story. The X-Files characters are just an additional element to the original story. Their presence will bring along some changes but almost all the characters from **The Lion, the Witch and Wardrobe** will be present

* * *

_

_AN: thanks to Emily Sim, Vesna and jenforvel for reviewing

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

_**Help for Emily and Mr. Tumnus

* * *

**_

Emily and Mr.Tumnus were still sitting in the cold, dark dungeons, and they strongly hoped that someone had heard their shouts for help.

The white walls that surrounded them were made of ice, but now that the Witch's eternal winter had been destroyed, they slowly began to melt. Every second more and more drops of water fell onto the hard ground.

"My nightdress is all wet and my throat hurts" said Emily miserably and rubbed her neck.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this" said Mr.Tumnus sadly "You just wanted to help us and now your life is in danger"

"Don't over dramatize, I'll probably just get a bad cold" said Emily and fainted a smile.

"Shh… I can hear steps" murmured Mr. Tumnus. He got up and walked closer to the door.

"Really? I can't hear anything" said Emily while following him.

"They're coming nearer…" whispered the faun.

While Mr.Tumnus was afraid that these steps might belong to one of the Witch's guards; Emily decided to take them as a good omen and started crying for help.

"Help! Can anyone hear us? Who's there?" shouted Emily "Please help!"

"Emily is that you?" asked Mulder as he finally reached the end of the staircase.

"Fox! I'm here with Mr.Tumnus! cried Emily.

"Emily! Are you ok?"

"Yes, we're fine. Please help us get out of here!"

"Where are you?" asked Mulder.

"Right at the end of the floor, you should soon be seeing a small wooden door. We're just behind" explained Emily.

"We're in the dungeons" said Mr.Tumnus.

Mulder followed their voices and soon he had reached the end of the floor. A small skylight let in enough luminosity for him to find the door leading to the dungeons. He tried to open it but it was locked. A large padlock made it impossible for him to remove the wooden flap.

"I can't open it, it's locked" said Mulder.

"Please get us out of here…" begged Emily and banged energetically against the door.

"There were tools on the floor when they brought us here, can you see anything?" asked Mr. Tumnus.

"I can see a pile of old iron right here in the corner" said Mulder.

"Please get us out" pleaded Emily once more.

"Don't worry Emily, everything's going to be alright" said Mulder while sorting the different items.

"Be quick, we need to get out before the Witch notices you're gone" said Tumnus.

"Maybe I could use this bar to force open the lock" said Mulder "You two, get away from the door I'll try to break the padlock"

He held the bar strongly and hit it several times against the door but the lock wouldn't budge. Mulder was getting nervous, he decided to give it a second try, this time he hit the padlock with all his strengths. Soon the sound of a heavy metallic piece falling onto the ground resounded in the corridor.

The door opened and Emily rushed into Mulder's embrace.

"I'm so happy you're here" whispered Emily quietly.

Mulder was deeply moved by the little girl's reaction; he held her tightly in his arms and gently rubbed her back.

"You're soaking wet…"

"It's the ice, it's melting" explained Emily.

"You won't be cold any longer, winter's over; it's spring now" said Mulder softly and kissed her on the forehead.

"You mean… the Dark Witch's magic has been destroyed?" asked the faun.

"I don't know what happened… but the sky is blue and the sun's shinning; let's get out of here and you'll be able to judge by yourself" said Mulder; and the next moment they all disappeared into the dark and gloomy floors of the Witch's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dark Witch had changed her clothing and was now wearing her black dress. She had left her quarters and was heading towards the courtyard to see how the preparations were going on. 

"Faster! Faster!" shouted the Witch as she proudly entered the court "I want my army to be ready soon; we have no time to lose".

"Your Majesty" said one of the fat dwarfs as he rushed to her feet "Our spies have come back from the mountains. They say that the Resistance group is marching towards the castle, and that they are well prepared for a battle. Maybe we should consider reforming our forces…"

"Foolish dwarf! Do you think that I, with my beauty and my Magic, will not be able to get rid of those poor forest animals? If it's a war they want… it's a war they shall get! But we will not change our plans"

"But… your Majesty" protested the dwarf.

"Have you already gathered all the faithful ones?" asked the Witch.

"Yes your Majesty, they should be here soon"

"Well then… I think it's time to wake up my darling husband to be…"

* * *

Miles away the members of the secret Resistance group were walking on hour after hour into what seemed a delicious dream. They were so mesmerized by the changing wheatear that they couldn't stop saying to each other _"Look! There's a kingfisher" or "I say, bluebells!" or "What was that lovely smell?" or "Just listen to that thrush!" They walked on cheerily, drinking it all in, passing through patches of warm sunlight into cool, green thickets and out again into wide mossy glades where tall elms raised the leafy roof far overhead, and then into dense masses of flowering currant and among hawthorn bushes where the sweet smell was almost overpowering._

In a few hours they would reach the Garden of Youth. Great expectations and fear were inseparably linked whenever they thought about the approaching fight against the Dark Witch. For hundreds of years they had suffered her anger and craving desire for power; but now the sky was clearing; literally and metaphorically speaking. Spring had given them new strengths and restored their hopes for a free Narnia.

After flying over a wild country of steep hills and dark forests, Scully and Sapphire finally reached the Garden of Youth.

"Can you see that valley with the lake in it?" asked the horse.

"Yes"

"What about coming down and looking for a decent spot to hide and have some rest?"

"But wouldn't it be better to stay as close as possible to the Garden?" asked Scully.

"The Garden is situated on a flat terrain with hardly any hiding possibilities; I think it would be wiser to remain in the valley till we hear something…"

"Alright then"

So Sapphire came lower and lower. _As they came down nearer to the earth and among the hills, the air grew warmer, and after traveling so many hours with nothing to listen to but the beat of Sapphire's wings, Scully found it nice to hear the homely and earthy noises again- the chatter of the river on its stony bed, and the creaking of trees in the light wind. A warm, good smell of sun-baked earth and grass and flowers came up to them. _

Scully rolled off and was glad to stretch her stiff legs.

"I am hungry" she said.

"_Well, tuck in," said Sapphire, taking a big mouthful of grass. Then he raised his head, still chewing and with bits of grass sticking out on each side of his mouth like whiskers, and said, "Come on, Daughter of Eve. Don't be shy. There's plenty for us all."_

"But I can't eat grass" said Scully.

"H'm, h'm" said Sapphire, speaking with his mouth full_. "Well- h'm- don't know quite what you'll do then. Very good grass too…_ What about that small bag you're carrying on your shoulder?"

"Mrs. Beaver packed it for me" said Scully.

"Well then…"

"I've already eaten everything up. I only got a bottle of water left…"

"I don't know…Unless you try the grass. You might like it better than you think"

"Oh, don't be silly" said Scully "humans don't eat grass!" and she sat down onto the ground, leaning her back against a tree trunk.

She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. She was tired and her thoughts rapidly wandered to Mulder and Emily. She had been thinking about them during the entire flight, hoping that they were still alive and safe.

Sapphire kept saying that the Witch's magic was weakening, that her winter had been destroyed, but what did that signify for Mulder and Emily? Would the Witch blame them for what was happening to her?

Scully was determined to find them and get back to their own world, but a lot of questions were disturbing her. What if the Witch had managed to enchant Mulder? What if he had fallen in love with her? Would she still be interested in keeping Emily as a prisoner?

"You're thinking about your partner, aren't you?" asked Sapphire quietly.

"Don't tell me that in addition to talk you can also read people's minds" said Scully on a lightly mocking tone.

"Your sorrow is written on your face" said the horse calmly. Scully opened her eyes and looked absently at the golden gates far above her. "Yeah… I was indeed thinking about him… and about Emily. I wonder where they are, what they're doing…and… I wish we could be together"

"Aren't you used to parting?" asked Sapphire.

"I've already lost him a few times in the past…but we usually tend to get into trouble together" said Scully and smiled warmly.

"He seems to have a weakness for getting into trouble with the wrong people" said Sapphire "The beaver told me".

"But he always manages to somehow solve it" said Scully confidently, and turned her head to look at the horse.

"Then you have no reason to worry? Do you? Besides, I don't think the Witch will harm them, they're precious. She knows Mulder won't give up the girl, and she needs Mulder to fulfill the prophecy…"

* * *

At the other end of Narnia, Mulder; Emily and Mr.Tumnus had managed to find their way out of the Witch's house without too much difficulty. Of course the house was huge and there were many doors, but the servants were all so busy preparing for the upcoming battle that no one had noticed them passing through the different halls and finally leaving the house. 

"I've never seen such a sun!" said Mr.Tumnus as they finally reached the woods "I mean it's incredible just how fast things are changing..." The faun looked up to the blue sky and smiled, then he turned his head towards Emily "I told you you would love Narnia in summer! Isn't it beautiful…just look at the trees and flowers and birds… Narnia is finally alive"

"Yes it's magnificent" replied Emily while taking in the changes.

"We should move on before the Witch finds out we're gone" said Mulder.

"You're right, let's go further into the woods" said the faun and they all disappeared into the thick forest.

However, as they moved further into the darkness of the woods, something strange happened. A voice began to sing. It was very far away and Mulder find it hard to decide from what direction it was coming.

_Sometimes it seemed to come from all directions at once. Sometimes he almost thought it was coming out of the earth beneath them. Its lower notes were deep enough to be the voice of the earth herself. There were no words. There was hardly even a tune. But it was, beyond comparison, the most beautiful noise he had ever heard_.

"That song…" murmured Mulder.

"Ain't it lovely?" asked the faun.

"It's so beautiful one can hardly bear it" whispered Emily.

While they continued listening to the song, Mulder, Emily and the faun moved further into the forest; and the voice became louder and more triumphant.

_They were drinking in the sound; and the eastern sky changed from white to pink and from pink to gold. The voice rose and rose, till all the air was shaking with it._

They were now very close to it. The earth around them was of many colors: they were fresh, hot and vivid, and made you feel warm and excited. That was, until you saw the singer himself…

**_TBC..._**

**_Now guess who the singer is:-)_**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
